Somebody Help Me
by Karli Garwin Winchester
Summary: HIATUS Tru is Sam's twin sister.A week after Mary was killed, the demon took Tru away because she was powerful, especially when she was with Sam.22 years later, she feels that something is wrong and that the family she knew isn't really hers.
1. Tru

**Okay, i know, another story. I got the idea for this yesterday when I got bored and started messing around with the movie maker on my computer. See, I come up with Ideas at the wierdest times. Just wait, I had another idea last night at 130 when me, my sisters Chrissy and Samantha, and my brother in law Saul were doing that Midnight madness shit. lol. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Tru.**

**Warnings: I'm not sure yet, there might be some mentions of cutting, if you know my stories, I deal with that alot since it was something I went through.

* * *

**Four year old Dean Winchester looked around the hospital. His mother Mary had been rushed here, his father telling him that his siblings were coming. Dean didn't really understand, he just nodded as they drove to the big building.

"Dean." John said, coming up beside his son who was waiting in a chair outside the room. Dean looked up at him with wide eyes. "Do you want to come see your brother and sister?" Dean instantly jumped out of the seat and ran toward the door where John ushered him in.

"Mommy." Dean said happily, running over to the bed where his mother was laying.

"Hey Dean." Mary said tiredly but happily.

"Where da babies?" Dean asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Right over here." Mary said, pointing to the other side of the bed where two babies laid in two basinets. Dean walked over to the other side and looked in at the babies. The first was a boy with a little bit of brown hair. Dean smiled down at him before looking in the other and smiled wider. It was a small girl with a lot of brown hair, the same color as the boys.

"Mommy." Dean started, looking up at Mary.

"What is it Dean?" Mary asked.

"This one's mine." Dean said, pointing to the girl. "You can have another girl but she's mine."

"Oh really?" Mary asked, raising an eyebrow as John picked Dean up and put him onto the bed next to Mary.

"Yeah-huh." Dean nodded.

"Then what's her name?" Mary asked. Dean thought for a second before speaking up.

"Tru." Dean told her. "Her name is Tru."

"Why Tru?" John asked.

"I dunno." Dean shrugged. "It just feels right."

"Alright, then she's Tru. Tru Erin Winchester." Mary said with a smile. "And your brother is Samuel Michael Winchester."

"Sammy." Dean said smiling wide.

"Yeah, Sammy." John nodded, looking down at his two new children and smiling.

* * *

"Mommy, Tru smiled at me." Dean said happily, clapping his hands three months later. 

"Really sweetie?" Mary asked smiling down at him.

"Yeah mommy." Dean said with a big smile on his face.

"That's great sweetie, that means she likes you." Mary said.

"Of course she likes me, she's my baby." Dean told her.

"Do you want to feed her?" Mary asked. Dean just nodded his head happily. "Okay, go sit down on the couch." Dean took off toward the couch and plopped down. Mary picked Tru up off the ground where she was laying on a blanket and helped Dean hold her correctly before giving him a bottle to give to Tru. Dean eased it into her mouth and Tru started drinking. After she finished the bottle, Mary burped her and walked upstairs to put her to sleep.

"Mommy, why do babies sleep so much?" Dean asked.

"Because babies need their rest." Mary told him. Dean looked in the crib next to Tru's and saw Sam sleeping soundlessly. Mary put Tru into her crib and soon she was asleep as well.

"Mommy, when will they be old enough to play wif?" Dean asked.

"About a year sweetheart." Mary said. "Now, isn't it time for your nap too?"

"I no need a nap." Dean said through a yawn.

"Of course you don't." Mary said with a soft laugh as she led her oldest out of the room and into his own. "Get some sleep and when you wake up, Daddy will be back." She tucked Dean into his bed and soon he was out.

* * *

"Mommy, Tru giggled." Dean said, running into the kitchen six months after the twins had been born. 

"She did?" Mary asked, kneeling down beside her son.

"Yeah and it sounded pretty." Dean told her.

"I'm sure it did." Mary smiled.

"When's daddy gonna be home so he can hear?" Dean asked.

"He'll be home after you go to bed." Mary told him with a sigh.

"How come, I miss him." Dean said.

"I know sweetheart." Mary said, ruffling his short blonde hair. "Now how about we go into the living room with your brother and sister and watch a movie before bedtime."

"Okay." Dean said, nodding and walking into the living room beside his mother. Sam and Tru were still lying on the floor under one of their toys where you reach up to hit the toys on strings. Mary turned on The Wizard of Oz and sat down on the couch while Dean laid down next to Tru and tickled her stomach, making her giggle again.

"You're right Dean, that does sound pretty." Mary told him. They all watched the movie, Tru and Sam starting to fall asleep at the end.

"Alright, it's time for bed." Mary said as the movie ended. She picked up Sam and Tru and walked upstairs to put them to bed. She put Sam in his crib first and then Tru.

"Say goodnight Dean." Mary said, picking him up and holding him over Sam's crib first.

"Night Sammy." Dean said, kissing his forehead before Mary moved her over to Tru's crib. "Night Tru." Dean kissed her forehead and brushed the air out of her face as she yawned and closed her eyes.

"Hey buddy." John said from the door.

"Daddy." Mary put Dean down on the ground before he ran over to John who picked him back up.

"So you think they're ready for some X-games?" John asked.

"No daddy." Dean laughed, shaking his head.

"No?" John asked with a smile.

"You got him?" Mary asked.

"Yeah I got him, go get some rest." John said, kissing his wife as she left the room and walked into her bedroom.

"Goodnight Sammy. Goodnight Tru." John said before turning off the light and going to tuck Dean into bed.

* * *

Later that night, a figure walked into the bedroom and looked down at the twins. 

"So powerful." he said roughly. Tru woke up and looked at the figure above her before starting to cry. The figure just stood there and held out his hand above her mouth as blood started to drip into her mouth. There were footsteps coming toward the room and the figure pulled his hand back.

"John, do you got her?" Mary asked.

"Shh." Was all the figure replied with.

"Alright." Mary sighed, leaving the room. The figure looked down at Tru another time before walking over to Sam's crib. Sam chose that moment to look up at the figure above him. Again, he held his hand out above his mouth and the blood dripped into Sam's mouth as well. A few seconds later, Mary burst into the room.

"It's you." She said before she was slammed into the wall and started moving up it. A cut appeared across her abdomen as she was pinned to the ceiling in between the two cribs. She let out a scream as the cut appeared and the figure just smirked before disappearing.

"Mary!" John yelled, bursting into the room. He didn't see anything but the twins lying in their cribs. "Hey guys, it's okay." John said softly as his children started to fuss. Something red splattered onto Tru's baby blanket before another landed on Sam's. Confused, John looked up to see Mary pinned to the ceiling.

"Mary! No!" John yelled as the ceiling erupted into flames. He was shocked and couldn't move for a second. A moment later he came back to reality as he took the twins out of their cribs and ran out the door.

"What is it Daddy?" Dean asked.

"Take your brother and sister outside and don't look back. Now Dean, go!" John yelled, placing the children into his son's arms. Dean nodded and walked carefully down the stairs and out the door. He ran to the sidewalk and looked back at the house to see the flames still erupting from the twin's nursery. Tru and Sam both started fussing in his arms as he waited for his father.

"It's okay Sammy. Don't cry Tru." Dean said softly. A second later John picked them up and ran across the street as there was a big explosion.

As the fire department showed up, they put the fire out but they couldn't find Mary's body. John cried for a little bit before putting his children into the Impala and driving to a nearby motel. When they got there, John put the children on one of the beds, Dean on the left, Tru in the middle, and Sam on the right. John put a pillow on Sam's other side so he didn't fall off the bed and the three children fell asleep.

* * *

A week later, Tru and Sam were taking a nap while Dean watched after them. John told Dean that he had to go somewhere real quick but he would be back soon. Dean looked at Tru who had a frightened look on her face, like something bad was going to happen. Dean didn't understand why a six month old baby would look that scared. John walked in about a minute later and put down an old leather journal on the table in the center. 

"Daddy, Tru looks scared." Dean told him.

"What do you mean?" John asked, walking over to them.

"She looks like something bad is happening or gonna happen." Dean said. John looked down at Tru's face and saw the frightened look. He then looked at Sam who was wearing a frightened expression as well but it looked different, like he was frightened for someone else.

"That's odd." John said. He moved to wake up his children when the door burst open. The figure from before came inside and strode over toward the twins.

"Who the hell are you?" John demanded. The figure just held his arm up and John went flying back into the wall.

"Daddy!" Dean yelled, looking at his dad who was trying to get up. He then turned at the figure who was moving toward the twins and moved to pick up Tru.

"Stay away from her." Dean yelled, running forward. The figure just turned and Dean was pushed back to the other wall. Neither of the older Winchesters could move to protect the children. The demon picked up Tru and turned to John. John saw the yellow eyes and could swear he saw a smirk before the figure disappeared.

"Tru!" John yelled, his voice strong.

"Tru!" Dean yelled softly as he started crying. Sam started crying as well, knowing something was missing.

* * *

"What do you want us to do with her?" Brian Michaels asked. 

"Keep her, raise her." The figure replied. "She needs to stay away from her twin, together they're powerful enough to bring us all down."

"Why don't you just kill them then?" Brian asked.

"Because the power in them is intense. We could use it to our advantage." The figure replied. "Just make sure your wife doesn't know the truth."

"You can't expect me to keep her." Brian said, gesturing to where Tru slept in a carrier.

"You will do it Michaels." The figure said menacingly. With that, he disappeared. Brian sighed and picked up the carrier before going back to his home. He put Tru on the couch and walked into the bedroom where his wife Katie laid.

"Hi Brian." She said with a smile. Brian just walked over to his wife and placed his hand on her forehead.

"We have a six month old Daughter named Tru." He told her.

"Of course, Tru was our first daughter." Katie said with a smile.

"Yes." Brian said as he removed his hand. "I'm going to go tuck Tru in."

"Okay sweetheart." Katie said with a smile. Brian smiled back and walked out of the room and back into the living room. He picked Tru up out of the carrier and walked into the spare room where the figure had turned it into a nursery. Brian sighed and put her into the crib, putting a blanket over her and leaving the room.

"Why can't you just kill her." Brian mumbled as he went back to bed with his wife.


	2. 22 Years Later

Twenty two years later, Tru Michaels sat bolt right up in bed, breathing heavily. Recently she started having nightmares of a man with nasty yellow eyes. She didn't know what the dreams meant but she just tried to push it out of her mind for now.

"Hey." Tru looked up at the door to see her boyfriend, Luke Angel walking in.

"Hey Luke." Tru said, giving a small smile.

"You had the dream again." Luke said, seeing through the smile.

"It's nothing. I'm fine." Tru promised.

"Tru, when was the last time you got any good sleep?" Luke asked.

"Don't know." Tru shrugged, getting out of bed and walking out of the room, into the kitchen.

"Tru, you really need…" Luke started.

"Luke, don't." Tru said, pouring herself a cup of coffee before turning to him. "I'm fine, I promise."

"You sure?" Luke asked.

"Fine, I'll come right back after class and take a nap. Will that make you happy?" Tru asked.

"Yes it will." Luke nodded.

"Alright." Tru sighed.

"Then tonight." Luke said, wrapping his arms around Tru's waist. "You'll be rested to see me light myself on fire."

"Luke." Tru muttered, shaking her head. She met Luke when she was fourteen and instantly recognized his love for magic and Illusions. "You know you scare me when you do stuff like that."

"I'll be fine." Luke promised her, placing a kiss to her lips. "But right now, I gotta go."

"Alright, I'll see you tonight." Tru placed one last kiss to his lips before he let her go, grabbed his jacket and left the apartment. Tru sighed and walked back into the bedroom. She changed out of her pajamas and into a pair of dark blue jeans, a black tank top and a black jacket. She fixed up her hair before slipping on her shoes and walking out of the apartment. She looked at her watch and realized that she would be late so she took off down the block toward the Medical College she was attending.

* * *

"Ms. Michaels, your late." The professor said as she tried to sneak in. 

"I'm sorry." Tru said, taking an empty seat in the back. The professor just went back to talking about symptoms that led to certain diseases and treatments. The class ended about an hour later and Tru walked, heading to her next class. After that class was over, she headed back for he apartment when she was intercepted by her younger brother Jack.

"Jack, I don't have any money." Tru said, trying to walk around him.

"What, I can't talk to you without wanting money? That hurts Tru." Jack said, holding a hand over his heart.

"I'm sorry Jack. What's up?" Tru asked.

"Can I borrow twenty bucks?" Jack asked, making Tru roll her eyes.

"I'm broke." Tru said, walking around him and going back to her apartment.

"Since when are you broke?" Jack asked, following her up to her apartment.

"Since I don't get paid until after Halloween." Tru told him, unlocking the door and walking into the apartment.

"What kind of bull is that. When do you get paid?" Jack asked, following her in and closing the door.

"The second of November." Tru told him, throwing her bag onto the couch.

"Then can I have twenty bucks?" Jack asked with a smirk.

"No cause you'll gamble it all away." Tru said rolling her eyes and walking into her bedroom. "Now I wanna get some sleep before tonight so if you don't mind." Tru started.

"Oh that's right. Luke's fire thing." Jack nodded. "Why did he choose to do it on Halloween?"

"Something about Houdini." Tru shrugged. "Now can I get some sleep?"

"Sweet dreams." Jack said, turning around and walking out of the apartment. Tru gave a small smile before walking over to her bed and falling asleep the second her head came into contact with the pillow.

* * *

"_Hey Tru." There was a small blonde boy tickling her stomach. She knew it wasn't Jack because Tru felt very young and the boy was older than her. "You're my baby, you know that right. I won't ever let anything happen to you."_

"_Dean, you need to get a nap." A blonde woman said to the small boy, Dean._

"_But I'm makin sure Tru's k." Dean told her._

"_Dean, you're with her 24/7. You can leave her alone so you can get a nap." The woman said._

"_I'm fine Mommy." Dean told the woman._

"_Dean Matthew, don't argue with me." The woman said._

"_But if I leave, she might get scareded." Dean said._

"_She'll be fine Dean." The woman said. Tru looked up at them and yawned. "See, she's tired too."_

"_Then I'll take my nap with her." Dean said. "That way, I can sleep and be wif her." _

"_Alright sweetheart." The woman said, putting blankets and pillows on the floor. She laid Tru down on the blankets and Dean laid down beside her._

"_I wuv you Tru. Nothin's gonna happen to you ever." Dean said, kissing Tru's forehead._

_The image changed and Tru was looking at a man sitting back against a wall who looked hurt, a baby boy crying on a bed, and Dean sitting against the wall, looking like he was stuck._

"_TRU!"_

* * *

Tru shot up in bed, breathing heavily. The boy, Dean, seemed so familiar. So did the baby on the bed and the older man. Did she know them? She didn't really remember ever growing up with them. 

"Tru." Tru turned to see her best friend Chris walking into her bedroom.

"Don't you ever knock?" Tru asked, getting up and walking over to him, giving him a hug.

"Never saw the need." He shrugged, hugging her back. "You alright?" He asked, noticing she was paler than usual.

"I'm fine." Tru told him, leading him out of her room and into the living room. She looked outside and noticed it was dark.

"Crap, what time is it?" Tru asked.

"Eight." Chris told her.

"Shit, I was supposed to meet Luke before his thing tonight." Tru said, walking out of the front door with Chris following after her.

"You're okay with that. I mean, he's lighting himself on fire in front of hundreds of people in the middle of Times Square." Chris said.

"Of course I'm not okay with it." Tru said, deciding to take the stairs instead of the elevator. "But it's his decision."

"He's going to kill himself one of these days." Chris told her as they walked out of the complex and down the street to Times Square. There was already a crowd forming around the area where Luke was going to perform his stunt. On the inside of the gates that had been put up, she saw Luke standing with a few other people helping put the stunt together.

"Luke." Tru said, getting past the crowd and over the gate, walking over to him.

"Hey." Luke said, walking over to her and placing a kiss to her lips.

"Are you really going to do this?" Tru asked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Yeah." Luke nodded, looking down at her. Tru just frowned up at him. "Hey, don't be like that. I'll be fine."

"You're lighting yourself on fire for two minutes." Tru said, stepping back. "How are you going to be fine?"

"You know me." Luke said, kissing the top of her head.

"Luke, we need you to get ready." One of the crew members said.

"Alright." Luke said to him before turning back to Tru. "I'll be fine. Don't worry so much." He gave her one last kiss before turning and walking away. Tru sighed and walked over to where Chris was standing.

"I don't like this." She told him.

"I know you don't." Chris said, hugging her. They waited for an hour until it got pitch black so you would be able to see Luke completely on fire. Tru looked around and saw a few different camera crews from different stations standing there, waiting too.

"Are you ready New York?!" Luke yelled at the top of his lungs, making the crowd cheer him on. "Someone please light me on fire!" He yelled and again, more cheering.

"God Chris, I can't watch this." Tru said, wanting to hide.

"Tru, he's doing this for you." Chris said.

"What?" Tru asked, looking up at him.

"He's doing it for you. To show his love. That's why he does all these stunts." Chris said.

"He doesn't have to do all this." Tru said. She looked back as one of the crew members lit Luke on fire. The fires pretty much consumed him, making Tru feel uncomfortable. She thought she remembered something about a fire and someone being consumed by it but couldn't latch on to anything. She gripped onto Chris's arm as Luke walked around, acting as though the fire wasn't there. She looked up at the counter which was counting back from four instead of two.

"Chris, what the hell. He told me this was a two minute stunt." Tru said.

"It was supposed to be. He decided to add two minutes to it." Chris said.

"He's going to be the death of me." Tru muttered, watching Luke as the clock counted down. Finally it read ten seconds and everyone started counting down. When it reached zero, Luke fell to the ground face first so the crew could work on putting him out. After the fire was out and the smoke disappeared, Luke was no where to be seen.

"Where is he?" Tru asked, looking around. One of the people who put Luke out pulled back his right sleeve, revealing rings that Luke never left without. He pulled back his left revealing Luke's watch. He pulled back the hood, revealing that it was Luke which caused everyone to cheer. Luke looked where Tru was standing and smiled at her.

"Alright!" Luke yelled, silencing the crowd. "Now right now, I want my girl to come up here." Tru looked at him and crossed the gate, walking over to him. "I've known you for seven years. We've been together for six."

"Yeah." Tru nodded with a small smile.

"I wanted to do this to show you that I would do anything for you and that my heart burns for you like those flames that consumed me for four minutes." Luke dropped down on one knee and looked up at her, pulling out a small ring box. "Tru Michaels. Will you marry." Tru could feel tears forming behind her eyes and some slip down her cheeks.

"Yes." Tru said, nodding her head as Luke took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto her left ring finger. Luke stood up and Tru wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close to her. Luke leaned down and they kissed while the crowd cheered again, making Tru laugh and pull back.

"I love you Tru Michaels." Luke whispered.

"I love you too Luke Angel." Tru whispered back. "But if you ever do that again, I'll have to hurt you."

"Well that could be a good thing." Luke said, raising an eyebrow. Tru rolled her eyes and hit his arm lightly, laughing.

"Freak." Tru laughed.

"You know you love me for it." Luke told her as they kissed again. Tru smiled against his lips and kissed him back passionately and lovingly.

**

* * *

So what do you think? Yes, Luke Angel is based on Luke Blade on CSI who was played and based on Criss Angel. I just had to put him in there because he is completely hot and awesome as hell. lol. And Chris is Chris Perry Halliwell from Charmed, I love him too.**


	3. Sam, Dean, and John

On Halloween, Sam Winchester and his girlfriend Jessica Moore decided to stay in instead of going to the bar because Sam said he didn't want a celebration for his great score on his test that he had just taken. Jessica had said that he should go to a bar, celebrate properly but he just shook his head and said that this was how he wanted to celebrate, just the two of them.

Sam flipped on the television and stopped when he saw what looked like Times Square and heard an announcer talk about Luke Angel performing his burning man stunt.

"That guy is going to kill himself one day." Jessica muttered as Sam left the channel on.

"He likes to entertain people." Sam shrugged watching as he talked to a few of his consultants.

"But still, he does all this stuff that can kill him." Jessica said.

"Are you ready New York?!" Luke yelled from the television. "Someone please light me on fire!" They both watched as the fire consultant took a blowtorch and lit Luke on fire. As soon as the fire started, Luke started walking around.

"He's doing it for four minutes?" Jessica asked, looking at the counter on the side of the screen. "He's completely insane."

"He's a professional Jess." Sam said, pulling Jessica closer to him as she rested her head on his shoulder. After the four minutes, Luke fell to the ground as three people worked to put the fire out. Once it was out, Luke disappeared, no longer on the ground.

"Where'd he go?" Jessica asked. A few seconds later, one of the people who put Luke out pulled his hood back, revealing that he was Luke. The all of Times Square clapped and cheered.

"How'd he do that?" Jessica asked.

"It's magic Jess." Sam told her, making a mystifying gesture with his hands.

"Shut up, I know that." Jessica said, lightly hitting his arm.

"Alright!" Luke yelled, silencing the crowd. "Now right now, I want my girl to come up here." Sam saw a woman who looked no older than him walking past the gate and over to him. "I've known you for seven years. We've been together for six."

"Yeah." The girl nodded with a smile

"I wanted to do this to show you that I would do anything for you and that my heart burns for you like those flames that consumed me for four minutes." Sam watched as Luke dropped down on one knee and looked up at her, pulling out a small ring box. "Tru Michaels. Will you marry." The girl Tru nodded as Luke slipped the ring onto her finger. Luke stood up and Tru wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close to her. Luke leaned down and they kissed while the crowd cheered again.

"Aw, that was cute." Jessica said.

"You just said he was crazy for doing it." Sam pointed out.

"Yeah. He's crazy about her." Jessica told him with a smile as she watched them kiss again. Sam looked back at the girl who was now smiling up at Luke. She looked so familiar. He shook the thought out of his head when he realized Jess was saying something.

"What?" Sam asked, looking at her.

"I said, do you want to go upstairs?" Jess repeated with a smirk. Sam just smirked back and took her hand, leading her upstairs to their bedroom.

* * *

Dean pulled into the parking lot of the motel he had rented earlier that day to get a few hours of sleep before going to get Sam and ask him to help find their father. He opened the door to the room and practically collapsed on the bed. He pulled out his wallet and opened it up, pulling out a picture of him when he was younger with Tru. He promised that he would never let anything happen to her but he had failed. He let that son of a bitch demon take her away. Now his father was missing and he believed the demon was behind it somehow. Looking at his watch, he decided that he would go get Sam in a few hours but for now he flipped on the television and started searching through channels. He stopped when he saw Luke Angel. He had been watching the guy's stuff for years and even though he'd seen magic happen on a daily basis, he'd never seen anything like his stuff. 

"Are you ready New York?!" Luke yelled from the television. "Someone please light me on fire!" Dean watched as the fire consultant took a blowtorch and lit Luke on fire.

"Crazy son of a bitch." Dean muttered as he watched the television. He'd been on fire a few times in his life and it was not fun or something he wished to repeat. Luke paced back and forth as the fire continued to consume him for the entire four minutes. When the clock reached zero, Luke fell forward as three people moved to extinguish the fire. When all the smoke cleared, it revealed that Luke was gone.

"Where the fuck did he go?" Dean muttered to himself. The person closest to where Luke had been pulled back his sleeve revealing rings. He pulled back the other and revealed a watch. Finally he pulled back his hood revealing that he was Luke Angel. The crowd on the television cheered as he straightened up and walked back into the center of the area.

"Alright!" Luke yelled, silencing the crowd. "Now right now, I want my girl to come up here." Dean watched as a girl who looked no older than his baby brother walked over to Luke and stood in front of him. "I've known you for seven years. We've been together for six."

"Yeah." The girl nodded.

"I wanted to do this to show you that I would do anything for you and that my heart burns for you like those flames that consumed me for four minutes." Luke dropped down on one knee and looked up at her, pulling out a small ring box. "Tru Michaels. Will you marry." The girl, Tru started crying as she nodded. Luke slipped the ring on her finger and they both hugged and kissed. Dean rolled his eyes at the touching moment where a girl would be giggling and aw-ing. The camera did a close up of the couple and Dean could see the girl more clearly. She had chocolate brown hair, about the color of Sam's and soft brown eyes that sparkled. Dean studied her for about another minute before it finally hit him.

"Tru?" Dean whispered.

* * *

John Winchester sat in a motel room in Las Vegas, Nevada. He had just cut off all contact with all of his friends and his sons. Since his wife was killed and his daughter was taken, every waking moment was spent searching for that yellow eyed son of a bitch. He searched through newspapers looking for any clues to where the yellow eyed demon would appear next. He had turned on the television, hoping for the news but instead of the news being on, there was Luke Angel performing his Burning Alive stunt. John didn't pay much attention to it and went back through the newspapers. He heard Luke announce that he wanted his girlfriend to go up there so he could tell her something. John glanced up and saw a girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes walk over to him. Luke got down on one knee and asked the girl who was named Tru to marry him. After he said her name, John got very interested. The girl accepted and hugged him and kissed him. John continued looking at the girl. She looked like Mary with brown hair and eyes and that's when John knew that that was his little girl who had been taken from him years before.

* * *

**So there ya go. I thought it would be good to show Sam's, Dean's and John's point of view. I might have the next chapter up tonight while I'm procrastinating on my ROTC presentation due Tuesday. God I'm gonna fail.**


	4. Dreams and John

_Tru walked into her apartment after working late. Chris had given her a ride as he usually did and dropped her off. When she walked in, she noticed all the lights were off except for the one in the master bathroom. She figured that Luke was taking a shower. After all, two days earlier, he had lit himself on fire. When they got back, Tru did find some burns on his back. All minor but still burns none the less. With a sigh, she walked into the bedroom and collapsed on the bed with her eyes closed. She figured after Luke's shower, she could curl up with him and they could talk about the wedding. She felt something wet hit her face and thought it was Luke joking with her but she never heard him come up and she could still hear the shower running. She felt it again and opened her eyes, looking up at the ceiling. She let out a yell when she saw Luke pinned to the ceiling, a cut across his abdomen. A second later, the ceiling burst into flames that consumed him._

* * *

Tru shot up in bed with a small scream and looked around. Luke was next to her, very much alive and looking at her worriedly. 

"Tru, did you have that nightmare again?" Luke asked.

"N-No. Not that one." Tru said.

"Then what happened?" Luke asked.

"It doesn't matter." Tru told him.

"You screamed. It matters." Luke said, looking at her with pleading eyes.

"Alright. I just got home from work and you were pinned to the ceiling. I yelled and a few seconds later the ceiling burst into flames." Tru told him.

"Tru, that won't happen. I mean, I can't be pinned to the ceiling unless I want to be." Luke said with a small smile.

"Smartass." Tru muttered giving a weak smile.

"That won't happen." Luke said, hugging her. "Come on, get back to sleep."

"I can't. I've gotta be at work in two hours. I'll never be able to get any sleep. Getting paid tomorrow." Tru said moving to get out of bed but Luke wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back to the bed. "Luke, I'm serious." Tru said.

"Come on Tru. Call in sick." Luke pleaded.

"I can't. I did that last week." Tru told him, trying to get up but Luke held her still. "Luke, I'm serious."

"Tru please." Luke said pouting.

"I can't. I'll see you after work. I get off at seven." Tru told him. Luke finally let her go and she got up and walked into the bathroom. She closed the door behind her and grabbed the clean towel off the hook she put it on the night before. She turned on the water and let it heat up while she slipped out of her pajamas. She slowly stepped in, the hot water easing her tired body. Since all these dreams started, she wasn't able to get much sleep. She told Luke that she was sleeping better so he didn't worry but she knew he didn't believe her. She washed quickly before turning off the shower and drying off. Wrapping the towel around her body, She walked back into the bedroom to find Luke sleeping again. Rolling her eyes, she walked over to the closet and pulled out her outfit, a long black skirt and a baby blue long sleeved shirt.

"I hate my life." Tru muttered as she slipped them on. She hated working at the diner, but until she finished her medical training, she didn't gave much of a choice. She walked out to the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee before walking out the door with it. She got onto the elevator and rode down to the first floor, meeting Chris who was just walking into the complex.

"Need a ride?" Chris asked.

"Oh course , you're like my personal Chauffeur." Tru said with a smirk as they walked out to his car. "So you ready for work?" She asked, getting into the car.

"I'm never ready for work. I have to spend one million hours with a bunch of people who can't cook food for themselves." Chris muttered.

"Suck it up." Tru said with a small laugh. Chris just rolled his eyes as he parked outside of their own personal hell.

"You're late." The owner said as they walked in.

"We're half an hour early." Tru argued.

"No, you're half an hour late. I told you to start at eight, not nine." The owner told them.

"When the hell did you say that?" Chris asked.

"When I gave you your work schedule." He told them.

"Bull.." The rest of his statement was cut off as Tru put her hand over his mouth.

"We're sorry, we must've thought it said nine. Won't happen again." Tru promised.

"Better not happen again." He said before turning around and walking toward his office. "Damn kids, don't know what the hell's going on onymore." He muttered to himself.

"Crazy old fucker, doesn't know a damn thing." Chris muttered under his breath. "You know those schedules said nine."

"I know but if you want to keep your job, just agree." Tru told him as she clocked in and grabbed her pad book.

"Michaels, Perry." The owner called.

"Yes sir." Tru said, turning toward him.

"Since you were late, you two are closing up tonight." He told them.

"What?!" Chris practically yelled.

"You should've been on time." He said before retreating into his office.

"That stupid son of a…" Chris started.

"Don't finish Chris, we still need our jobs." Tru said as she walked over to her first costumer.

* * *

"Thank god this shit's done for today." Tru said as she switched the sign from open to closed. 

"Yeah but we gotta be back here tomorrow." Chris reminded her.

"Don't ruin my happiness." Tru muttered.

"Sorry." Chris said as he turned off all the lights. They quickly locked up and left their hell for the day.

"You better be." Tru smiled as she got into the car.

"So is Luke planning anything else?" Chris asked.

"Don't remind me." Tru muttered.

"Why, what's the matter?" Chris asked.

"He wants to saw himself in half." Tru muttered.

"Cut himself in half?" Chris asked.

"Yes and I'm going to kill him for it if the saw doesn't." Tru said as he stopped outside her apartment. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright, night." Chris said as Tru got out of the car. Chris drove away as she walked in and took the elevator to the fourth floor. She got out and walked into the apartment to find Luke sitting on the couch waiting for her.

"I thought you were off at seven." Luke said, looking at the clock that read nine thirty.

"So did I. Josh made me stay late." Tru said, referring to her boss.

"I swear if he does that one more time." Luke muttered.

"Don't worry about it." Tru said, walking over to Luke and taking his hands, making him get up. "I think we have unfinished business." She said, pulling him back to the bedroom with a smile on her face.

* * *

The next day, they both woke up late, deciding to sleep in since Tru didn't have to be at work until noon. 

"Tru." Luke said, shaking her away.

"Go away." Tru muttered.

"Tru, wake up." Luke said, kissing her forehead.

"I'm up." Tru muttered, opening her eyes and sitting up. "Good morning."

"Morning." Luke said, placing a kiss to her lips. There was a knock at the door, making Tru get up and walk out to find Chris standing there in his uniform.

"Don't tell me I'm late." Tru muttered.

"You're late." Chris told her.

"I told you not to tell me that." Tru said as she ran into her bedroom and grabbed her uniform. Quickly slipping it on and brushing out her hair, she threw her shoes on and ran back to the door.

"Love you." Tru said before running out the door with Chris and out to the car. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be late."

"It's alright. I'm not mad but Josh will be pissed." Chris told her.

"I know." Tru muttered as Chris drove away from the apartment and in minutes they were back at the diner.

"You're late." Josh told them.

"Yeah, we know. I overslept. I'm sorry." Tru told him.

"This better be your last time." Josh told her.

"It is, I promise." Tru said.

"Good." with that, Josh walked back into his office.

"Just let me hit him once." Chris begged.

"No." Tru said, putting her hand on his arm.

"Damn." Chris said, clocking in and grabbing his pad. Tru followed after him and walked over to a couple who looked ready to order. Quickly taking them down, she gave it to the cook before looking around.

"Hey Tru, you got him?" Chris asked, pointing to a guy in the corner.

"Yeah." Tru nodded, walking over to him. He looked very familiar but she couldn't place it.

"Hi, are you ready to order?" Tru asked him kindly. He looked up at her and paused. "Sir?" Tru said.

"I'm sorry, you just remind me of someone." The man told her.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Tru asked with a small laugh.

"Good thing." The man laughed as well.

"So are you ready to order?" She asked again.

"Just a burger, fries, and a coke please." He responded.

"Yes sir." Tru nodded, writing it down and walking back, handing it to the cook. She grabbed a cup, filled it with coke and walked back over to him. "Here you go."

"Thank you." he said.

"Your food will be ready soon." She told him before walking back to the cook and getting food for the couple. She grabbed the plates and brought them over to the table.

"Here you go." Tru said with a smile.

"That took long enough." The girl huffed, making Tru roll her eyes.

"Enjoy your meal." She said before walking into the kitchen. "Kill me." Tru muttered, putting her head on Chris's shoulder.

"Why?" Chris asked.

"I got some snotty preppy blonde." Tru told him.

"Sucks to be you." Chris said, making Tru glare at him. "Don't hurt me."

"Your lucky this time." Tru said with a smirk.

"Tru, order up." The cook Dan told her.

"Thanks Danny boy." Tru said, taking the plate and walking out of the kitchen and over to the man from before. "Here you are sir." She said with a smile.

"Thank you Tru." He said.

"How did you know my name?" She asked.

"Nametag." He said, pointing at the nametag on her shirt that she had forgotten about.

"Oh, right. I forgot that was there." Tru told him with a nervous laugh.

"Excuse me miss." Tru heard the annoying voice and turned to see the blonde ushering her over.

"Excuse me." Tru said, walking over to the table. "Yes?"

"Can we have the bill please." The blonde asked.

"Whatever you want princess." Tru muttered under her breath as she turned around and walked to the cash register and rang up the bill before walking back over to them.

"You can pay Marcus up front." Tru said walking away. She glanced in the one man's direction and noticed his glass was empty. Quickly going into the kitchen, she filled another glass and walked back out to him and put it on the table.

"Thank you." The man said.

"You're welcome." Tru said with a smile. "Is there anything else I can get you?"

"No, I'm actually fine for now." The man said.

"Are you new around here. I mean, most of the people who come in here are regulars." Tru said.

"Yeah, I'm just passing through town." The man said.

"So does the mysterious stranger have a name?" Tru asked.

"John." The man said.

"John. Strong name." Tru said with a laugh. Tru looked around and noticed that no one was around except for two of Chris's costumers. "Mind if I sit with you?"

"Not at all." John said as Tru sat down across from him.

"So what are you doing passing through?" Tru asked.

"I'm going to try and spend time with my daughter." John told her.

"Try?" Tru asked.

"Well, I haven't seen her since she was little." John said. "I'm not sure if she'll want to see me, even knows about me."

"That's sad. A daughter should always know about her fathers." _'Even if they are jackasses.' _Tru said the last part to herself.

"I thought so too." John said.

"Tru, get off your ass and stop disrupting people." Josh said, coming out of his office for a second before going back in.

"It was nice talking to you, can I have the bill?" John asked.

"Yeah, sure." Tru went to the front and got his bill as he walked up to the counter. "That'll be fifteen thirty." She told him. John pulled out a credit card and she swiped it before handing it back. John then pulled out a ten and handed it to her.

"This isn't necessary." Tru told him.

"No it is." John said, insisting she take it.

"Thank you. I hope you find your daughter." Tru told him.

"Thank you." John said before walking out. She watched him leave, trying to remember where she saw him before.

* * *

"Thank god that shit's over." Chris said as they walked out of the diner. 

"Who you telling." Tru said as they closed up again and walked to his car. They got in as Chris drove Tru back to the apartment. When they got there, Tru got out and went to go inside when she heard a gunshot in the alley. Instinctively, Tru ran in the direction as Chris got out of the car and followed after here. When Tru got into the alley, she saw a body laying there, covered in blood. The body of John.

"Oh my god John." Tru said, kneeling next to him. "Come on, wake up." John's eyes stayed closed as his breathing stopped. "Shit, Chris call an ambulance."

"Tru." Tru heard someone whisper her name and looked up at Chris, figuring it was him. "Tru." She heard again. She knew it wasn't Chris because his mouth never moved so she looked down at John.

"John." She said softly. John's head snapped to the side and he looked up at her, causing her to jump slightly.

"Save me sweetie so we can save him." John said as the day's events flashed before Tru's eyes.

**So what do you think? I had to cut it off here otherwise it would be about ten pages long or so.**


	5. Rewind?

Tru shot up in bed with a gasp. She looked beside her and saw Luke looking at her concerned.

"Tru, what's the matter. You were completely out." Luke told her.

"W-Weird dream." She answered.

"What was it about?" Luke asked.

"It doesn't matter." There was a knock at the front door and Tru got up, remembering what had happened in what she believed was a dream. When she opened the door, she saw Chris standing there like the day before in his uniform.

"You're late. Josh is gonna bitch." Chris told her.

"I-I'll be right back." Tru said, running into her room and changing into her uniform quickly and walking out the front door. They got into the car and Chris drove to the diner. When they walked in, Josh was there waiting.

"You're late." He told them.

"I know. I overslept." Tru told him.

"It better not happen again. Get to work." He said as he disappeared into his office.

"Just let me hit him once." Chris begged. Tru froze for a moment. It was just like her dream.

"Wh-What did you say." Tru asked.

"I said just let me hit him once." Chris said looking over at her curiously. "You alright?"

"Yeah, just had a weird dream last night." Tru told him.

"What happened?" Chris asked. Tru looked up at him, there was something in his eyes that made Tru think Chris knew something but just shook off that feeling and shrugged.

"Doesn't matter. We got stuff to do." Tru said clocking in and walking over to a table where a couple sat. She paused for a second, recognizing them from her dream. She shook it off as nothing since they came in regularly and took their orders before going into the kitchen and handing the order to Dan the cook. She walked out and stood behind the counter looking around.

"Tru, you got him?" Chris asked, pointing to the corner. Tru turned and saw John sitting there, very much alive. She paused for a second, not able to move. "Tru."

"Y-Yeah. I got him." Tru nodded as she made her way from behind the counter and over to John.

"Hi, are you ready to order?" Tru asked, looking down at him. John looked up and paused for a moment. "Sir." Tru said.

"I'm sorry, you just remind me of someone." John told her.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Tru asked with a small nervous laugh.

"Good thing." John laughed as well.

"So are you ready to order?" She asked again, confused as to what was going on.

"Just a burger, fries, and a coke please." He responded.

"Alright, I'll go get that for you." Tru said walking back to the kitchen and giving Dan the new order before grabbing a coke and walking back out to John, putting the glass on the table.

"Thank you." John said with a smile. Tru nodded and walked back into the kitchen, grabbing the couple's orders and bringing it out to their table.

"It's about time." The blonde girl said in a snooty tone.

"E-enjoy." Tru muttered before quickly heading back into the kitchen to find Chris. She found him standing by a wall waiting for his order to finish up.

"Chris, I need to talk to you." Tru said, leading him through the backdoor.

"Tru, what is it?" Chris asked worriedly.

"Something weird is happening. I remember all this stuff happening. At first I thought it was a dream but…I don't know how to explain it." Tru started.

"Well do the best you can." Chris said, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Well, I honestly remember doing all this stuff like it was yesterday. The late start, the bitchy blonde, John." Tru said.

"John?" Chris asked.

"The man in the corner. I talked to him a little yesterday, I mean, what feels like yesterday. Then after work you drove me home and he was in the alley dead. Then he…" Tru paused.

"He what?" Chris asked.

"He said "Save me sweetie so we can save him." Tru told him.

"What?" Chris asked.

"I know it sounds weird but that's what he said." Tru said.

"But you just told me he was dead." Chris reminded her.

"He was but he still said it. I don't know." Tru said, running her hands through her hair. "I think I'm going crazy."

"You're not crazy." Chris told her.

"How do you know, did you hear what I just said?" Tru asked.

"You're not crazy, I've known you since we were little. If you were crazy, I'd tell you." Chris promised her, kissing the top of her head. "Come on, we've got a few hours left." Tru nodded as they both walked back into the kitchen.

"Tru, order up." Dan told her.

"Thanks Danny." Tru said, taking the plate and walking back out and over to where John was sitting.

"Here you are, sorry for the wait." Tru said.

"It's no problem. Thank you Tru." John said smiling up at her.

"Is there anything else you need?" Tru asked.

"Not right now, thank you." John said, still looking up at her with the same look in his eyes.

"Alright, I'll check in on you later then." Tru gave him a smile before turning and walking over to the couple with their check before they complained like before. "Here you are, you can pay Marcus up front." She gave them a smile before going back into the kitchen to find Chris looking at her.

"What?" Tru asked.

"Nothing." Chris said, shaking his head.

"You do think I'm crazy." Tru muttered.

"No I don't." Chris promised, hugging her. "You're not crazy."

"Thanks Chris." Tru said smiling slightly.

"No prob Tru. Now we better get back to work." Chris told her, leading her back into the front where all the costumers were. She saw that John was just about done and walked over to him.

"Is there anything else I can get you sir?" Tru asked.

"The check please." John said.

"Alright." Tru walked to the front, got his check and walked back over to him.

"So you must be new here. I mean, most people who come here are regulars." Tru said.

"I'm just passing through. I found out my daughter was here and I came to see her." John said as Tru handed him the check and they walked to the register.

"Really. How old is she?" Tru asked.

"Twenty two." John told her, taking out a credit card and handing it to her.

"Really. That's how old my friends and I are." Tru said with a small smile as she swiped his card and gave it back. "Maybe I know her."

"I'm sure you do." John said, taking his card back, handing her a ten and walking out of the building. Tru looked confused for a second before walking back into the kitchen to get another order and walking out.

* * *

The rest of the day happened just as Tru had seen it before, except for Chris saying they were leaving early. Chris dropped her off about ten minutes earlier than he had before and Tru immediately ran into the alley to find John talking to a guy with a gun, reaching for his own.

"John." Tru yelled running for John as the other guy pulled the trigger. John and Tru both fell to the ground as the bullet passed above them. John shot at the other man who just ran away now that John was no longer alone.

"How did you know my name?" John asked as they both got up.

"You told me yesterday. Well today but not today." Tru said, confusing herself.

"You wanna run that by me again." John said.

"This all happened yesterday except yesterday you got shot and died and asked for my help to save you so we can save him. Whoever him is." Tru explained.

"Shit, we've got to go up now." John said, running toward the front door of the complex.

"What are you talking about?" Tru asked following after him as Chris followed the both of them.

"It's here." John said as he ran up the stairs.

"What's here?" Tru asked as they ran down the hall toward her apartment.

"The thing that killed my wife. Your mother." John said as he broke the door down. The lights were off like her dream and the shower was running.

'_Please no.' _Tru said to herself as they ran into the bedroom. There was a black figure in the center of the room and Luke was sliding up the wall.

"Luke!" Tru yelled as John shot at the figure. It looked at the both of them for a second before throwing John back as Luke fell to the floor. Tru looked down at John and the looked over Luke before glaring at the figure.

"Get the hell out of my apartment. Stay the hell away from my fiancé. Stay the hell away from me!" Tru yelled. The figure looked shocked for a moment before disappearing, not by will but by force. John slowly stood up as Tru knelt down next to Luke who was unconscious. Chris walked over to them and moved Luke onto the bed as Tru moved over to the bed and sat beside him. He was still breathing, thank god. It didn't look like the figure did anything. She kissed his cheek before walking out of the room, gesturing for Chris and John to follow her. They closed the bedroom door slightly and Tru turned on John.

"What the Hell was that?" She asked in a hard voice.

"We don't know it's full name but we call it the yellow eyed demon." John told her.

"Who calls him that." Tru asked.

"My sons and I. You're brothers." John said. Tru just stared at him in shock. She didn't understand what he was talking about.

"What are you talking about?" Tru demanded.

"You're my daughter. You were taken when you were six months old." John told her. "The demon took you away, we don't know why, and then gave you to Brian Michaels." John told her.

"H-How do I know you're telling me the truth?" Tru asked.

"He is Tru. All of it is true." Chris told her.

"How would you know?" Tru asked, confused.

"I was sent to watch after you." Chris told her as he disappeared in light blue orbs before appearing behind her.

"How the hell did you do that?" Tru asked, whipping around.

"Whitelighter?" John asked.

"Yes sir. My father and mother were white lighters. They had me and the elders told them that I needed to help Tru stay on her path so they brought me here." Chris explained.

"You knew. After I told you about what my father did to me you still let me believe he was my actual father and that I had no family besides Jack who cared?" Tru said angrily.

"What did he do to you Tru?" John asked.

"Hit me. A lot." Tru answered trying to push those memories out of her head. She looked up at John and saw the resemblance she had to the man. They had pretty much the same hair, except his hair was graying quickly. They also had the exact same eyes.

"I know you might not believe this completely…" John was cut off as Tru launched herself into his arms.

"I do." Tru muttered into his shoulder.

"We need to get out of here now." Chris told them.

"Why?" Tru asked, pulling away from John.

"Because you were able to make that thing disappear for now, but it'll be back soon." Chris told her.

"I've gotta get Luke out of here." Tru said, moving back into the bedroom. When she opened the door, she found that he wasn't on the bed anymore. Tru looked up at the ceiling and saw that he wasn't there either. She ran into the bathroom to find that he wasn't there either. Tru turned around and ran back into the living room.

"Luke's gone." Tru told them.

"Then Azazel has him." Chris said.

"Who? Who has him?!" Tru yelled.

"The yellow eyed demon." Chris said. "He couldn't kill him like he planned so he took him."

"How do we get him back?!" Tru yelled.

"You can't. Not yet. No one knows where he is, not even the elders." Chris told her.

"Well find him!" Tru yelled, grabbing him by the collar as her eyes flashed dangerously.

"Tru." John said, pulling Tru back.

"Find Him!" Tru yelled as tears started to fall from her eyes. Luke had been the one great thing in her life and now he had been taken away by a…demon. She felt arms wrap around her, comforting her as she fell to the ground, crying harder.

"I can't loose him." Tru cried.

"We'll find him." Chris promised, brushing her hair back. "I promise we will."

"We have to get out of here." John said, pulling the two of them up as the apartment burst into flames that started in the bedroom. Tru looked around at what had been her safe haven for years as Chris pulled her out of the building, the flames following them out as they ran down the stairs and to John's truck.

"Get in, we need to get out of here." John told them as he hopped into the driver seat. Chris got into the passenger seat as Tru squeezed in next to him. John started the truck and drove away as quickly as he could before the fire department arrived. Tru started shaking as everything sank in. Chris wrapped his arms around her, trying to comfort her as tears slipped down her face.

"Tru, Tru calm down." Chris said softly. John looked over at his daughter and her white lighter.

"We need to find him." Tru whispered.

"We will, I promise." Chris said kissing the top of her head as Tru fell into a restless sleep.

**So what do you think? It didn't turn out like I planned but I still think it's good.**


End file.
